Operation: SEPERATE
by GoGoRoth
Summary: (K.N.DEd, Edd, n' Eddy Xover) Super Evil Parent Engages Ray And Trashes Ed's.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, or Eddy, Father, the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, or The KND. I do own Liz though.

Eddy woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He turned it off and sat up. "Man, I hate Mondays!" declared Eddy as he rubbed his eyes. He got up anyway and strolled over to his closet. He took off his pajamas and started changed into his normal, everyday clothes. He walked into the kitchen and started making himself toast.

"Eddy! Hurry up! You're going to be late for school!" Eddy sighed and finished his toast. He grabbed a soda from the fridge and put on his backpack. He walked out to the garage where his mom was already sitting in the car.

"Eddy! Get in, hurry." Urged his mom. Eddy rolled his eyes and got into his Mom' blue station wagon. She pulled out of the garage and drove to school, blathering about some nonsense about how "school will help you for years to come" and stuff like that. Eddy hated when his mom talked like that. Edd annoyed him enough about how great knowledge is, he didn't need her too.

When he finally got to school and left his mother in the car, still chattering like a maniac, which he suspected she was. He opened up his soda and started drinking when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Eddy, Eddy! Stop!" It was the 2nd smartest kid in the Cul-de-sac running towards him at a very slow pace. Edd screeched to a halt when he got to Eddy. "Eddy stop drinking that soda" he gasped and wheezed between each word. "Why, what's wrong with it?" asked Eddy. "It's full of carbohydrates," said Edd, still gasping for air, "And do you know what all that caffeine does to you?" Eddy smiled "Nope" he said chugging down some more soda. "Edd started speaking about how bad soda is for you and how water or orange juice would be much better, but Eddy wasn't listening. He just imagined about how wonderful it would be if Edd's mouth just stopped working. Edd finally wrapped up his speech "Okay, Eddy?" "Yeah, whatever" said Eddy in a voice that said "I'll agree to whatever you say if you just be quiet". Edd smiled, not catching the tone in Eddy's voice. Edd walked into school and Eddy drank the rest of his soda before throwing the empty can on the lawn.

1st period was Language Arts. Eddy's mind was thinking about drilling a huge hole in Eddy's head, then getting out and running to the arcade to have fun. The teacher was in the middle of a boring talk about some guy who wrote: _The Raven with the Pendulum that lived in a Pit_, or something like that.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same. Just some old teachers talking about stuff that Eddy couldn't care less about. At lunch, though, something cool happened.

Ed, Edd, n' Eddy were sitting at a lunch table in the cafeteria, talking about nothing. Actually, Edd was talking to Ed and Eddy about what magnificent things he learned that day; Eddy was talking to Ed and Edd about what new scam they should pull after school; and Ed was talking to a piece of grass and a rock about how they should have dinner with his belly-button lint.

Edd was eating a nutritious meal of carrots, milk, and PB&J. Ed and Eddy didn't have anything, so they went to the lunch line to buy pizza and soda. The line was held up because Rolf was arguing with the lunch lady about how serving chicken was disrespecting his Great-Great-Aunt in some way. After about 10 minutes of waiting, the girl standing in front of them turns around and faces Ed and Eddy.

"Hi!" said the girl in a cheerful that reminded Eddy of Nazz, "My name's Liz. I'm a new student here". Eddy raised an eyebrow. Why was this girl talking to them? She had short, brown hair that barely reached her shoulders. Her shorts were black and made of denim. She had obviously moved here from a warmer climate because her skin was very tan. Eddy thought she looked kinda cute, so he extended his hand.

"Hey, I'm Eddy, and this is Ed. How do you like the school so far?" "It's fine," she said cheerfully, "There is really annoying kid with a green shirt and red hat in my math class, but other than that, I like it here!" Rolf finally got his lunch and got out of line, so the line of students started moving again. The line moved so fast though, that except for Eddy inviting Liz to sit with them, Liz and Eddy didn't have a chance to talk. After they got their food, they met back with Edd at the lunch table.

"Hey, Edd!" yelled Eddy as they were approaching the smartest kid in the Cul-de-Sac. "Yes Eddy?" said Edd, looking up form his Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich. His eyes immediately saw the new girl that was heading towards him, "Eddy? Who's this" said Edd, "Hi," Liz extended her hand, "My name is Liz." Edd took her hand and shook, "Greetings Liz. My name is Edd, but you can call me double-D if you want". "Okay, 'Double D.'" repeated Liz. Eddy was already eating his lunch. Liz started to sit down, but noticed that Ed was staring at her shirt. Liz stood still to give him a chance to read what was written on her shirt. On the front was "How to keep an idiot busy: see back". On the back was "How to keep an idiot busy: see front". When Ed was done reading the front, he read the back, then front, then back, then front, then back again.

"What's his problem?" Liz started pushing Ed away from her but he kept coming back to the shirt. Double-D grabbed Ed's green jacket, "Ed! Stop! It's a joke! That shirt won't actually tell you how to keep an idiot busy!" Edd pulled hard on Ed's jacket, but since Edd is as weak as a fly, it didn't help much in stopping Ed.

Eddy smirked and stood up from his seat. He had found this sort of amusing, but he would prefer if his first girlfriend (meaning friend that is also a girl) _not _be scared away by Ed. "Hey, Monobrow!" Eddy shouted, "SIT!" Ed immediately stopped looking at Liz's shirt, sat on the ground, and proceeded to eat his French Fries by shoving 20 of them into his mouth, chewed them with his mouth open, and swallowed, then repeated.

Liz made a look of disgust as she watched Ed devour his fries. Edd turned her away from the horrible sight, "It's best to just ignore him while he's eating" he said shamefully. Liz took Edd's advice and paid no attention to Ed, but turned to Eddy.

"How did you do that?" inquired Liz. Eddy raised an eyebrow, "How did I do what?" "Make Ed stop! He doesn't seem to be that smart, but with that strength it seems he can do what ever he wants".

"Yeah, he has about as much brains as what I scraped off my shoe yesterday. But he _always _follows orders. You just have to use small words" responded Eddy. Liz nodded.

The lunch bell rang a few minutes later, and they all went back inside the school. Eddy went to History and as soon as he sat down, his brain immediately shut down and he went back to his "Oh-my-gosh-when-will-it-end?" mode; and all he could do was dream of end school would end.

That's the end of chapter 1. The plot will get more interesting later. Please Read & Review.


End file.
